An Itch You Can't Scratch: An Alternate Ending
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella's dealing with some personal issues. Too embarrassed to tell anyone, she decides to go to see the doctor alone. However the doctor that walks in, is not who she expected. Bella/Carlisle. WARNING: Medical Kink. This DOES contain sexual content/smut!


**An Itch You Can't Scratch: An Alternate Ending**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle, mentions of Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Sexual content, medical kink, mature subject matter

Summary: Bella's dealing with some personal issues. Too embarrassed to tell anyone, she decides to go to see the doctor alone. However the doctor that walks in, is not who she expected.

A/N: This is what I had originally intended on writing. However, while I was writing the first version, it just seemed to flow that way. But yes, this one does contain smut. Also, this pretty much goes without saying, but if you haven't read the first version, it might be a good idea before you do this one. It makes for less confusion on your part.

"Bella, are you asking me to stimulate you sexually?" Carlisle was quiet.

"I think it will help." I was crazy, I know now that my embarrassment was gone. The only thing that I wanted was Carlisle. "Please." I reached up and brushed my hand against his jaw.

He looked torn. "Bella, I love you, but not in that way. I'm here as a doctor, not as your lover. That is Edward's job." He paused before continuing, "Besides if I am right, and you are dealing with irritation. Sexual stimulation may make it worse. And trust me, that's not something that you want to be dealing with later."

I sighed, and suddenly realized what I'd just done. I was mortified. "I'm so sorry Carlisle," I said, not looking at him. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'll leave now."

I tried to push myself off the table but he restrained me. "Wait, Bella." I relaxed and watched as an apologetic expression came onto his beautiful face.

"Carlisle?" I asked, he seemed to be frozen.

"Is this what you want Bella? Think real hard, because I'm not about to jeopardize anything here."

Why was this so hard for me to admit? I loved Carlisle, and there was no doubt in my mind that I was physically attracted to him. Just the same, if not a little bit more, even if it was only at the moment, than Edward.

I felt the tears sting at the corners of my eyes as I sat there in agony. Agony over my sudden intense feelings for Carlisle, and agony over the severe discomfort I was feeling between my legs.

"Yes," I whispered and reached up. I pulled his head to mine and forced our lips together in a hard kiss.

To my surprise, Carlisle didn't pull away and I felt his fingers move gently within me. Groaning, I pulled back to take a breath. I let my hand slide down to his chest and I lightly pinched one of his nipples through the dress shirt that he was wearing.

Carlisle removed his fingers from me and laid his hand against me. My legs closed at the sudden cooling sensation of his hand. "Yes, Carlisle," I whispered. His eyes, now a darker golden then before, met mine before he captured my lips again.

He began to rub soothingly and I could feel my arousal spiking. I longed for more, a firmer touch. "Harder Carlisle, please." I kissed his neck as he lowered his head to my shoulder and stepped closer to me.

My hands tugged at his hair as he cupped my breast through my top. Finally he moved his thumb to my clit and began to rub. "Oh, yes," I cried and I heard Carlisle growl quietly against my neck. I lifted my hips from the exam table, trying to feel more of him, and my hand trailed down to his belt.

I was just about to begin to work on getting it undone when his other hand caught my wrist. "No Bella," he said calmly. "I'm doing this for you. I don't expect anything from you in return."

"But," I began to protest, but Carlisle simply increased his pressure on my clit and slid two fingers into me, causing me to gasp and arch into him.

"It's easier this way, Bella, please don't argue with me." With that he kissed me again, began stroking me inside. It was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever felt and within seconds I arched and cried out. My muscles contracted and I was met with a powerful release.

Collapsing on the exam table, I tried to catch my breath as best I could. "Better?" Carlisle asked, his voice was somewhat lower than normal and his eyes were still dark. And even though he tried to hide it with an adjustment to his lab coat, I could tell that he was aroused.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you Carlisle." He smiled briefly at me and then moved away.

He removed his examination gloves and handed me a tissue. "You're probably going to want to clean yourself up, Bella. I'm going to write you a script for some hydrocortisone cream and antihistamines. Both will help with the swelling and itching. We'll see how those help and if you're still irritated afterwards, then we need to start looking more carefully at any possible allergens." Grabbing my chart from the desk, he continued, "You can get dressed now. I'll be right back with your prescriptions."

He left and I pulled my skirt back on. Only a moment passed before Carlisle returned. "Another thing you can try is a _bit_ of ice. Wrapped in a towel or washcloth. The coolness will help, as you've already found out." He smiled gently and laid a hand on my shoulder before exiting the room.


End file.
